


Fuck Me Until I Forget (That I Almost Lost You)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post mission desperate sex. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Until I Forget (That I Almost Lost You)

Merlin practically jumped out of his chair when the door to the plane open, signaling that Harry had made it back.

“Harry, I’m so glad you’re-“

Harry tugged Merlin close, slamming their lips together in a near violent fashion. Their teeth clashed and Merlin’s arm was uncomfortably trapped between their two bodies but it was perfect.

Merlin had been worried sick, watching through the computer screen as Harry was shot at. When the screen went black after an explosion, Merlin had been faced with the very real possibility that Harry wouldn’t be returning to the jet.

“Sex now, talking later,” Harry growled, walking Merlin backwards to the small bedroom of the jet.

Merlin moaned, shoving one hand down to grope Harry’s cock. The man was incredibly hard, as he usually was after a particularly intense mission, adrenaline pumping through his body.

“God, Harry.”

Harry’s hands slid down to Merlin’s arse, squeezing hard through his slacks. Harry bit down on Merlin’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, tongue laving over the stinging spot where he had nipped him. Merlin’s hands clung to Harry’s shoulders, holding on desperately as he was ravaged.

Without warning, Harry had Merlin bent over the small bed and was yanking down his pants, leaving them bunched around his ankles. 

“Lube?” Merlin murmured.

He knew he could handle minimum preparation, but he still needed some form of lubrication. Spit never did it for them, either- they’d tried before, and it made for a very uncomfortable few days afterwards.

“I’ve got some,” Harry replied, already slicking up his fingers with the liquid. “You know I’ve got you, my dear.”

Merlin gasped as two fingers rubbed over his hole before pressing in, stretching him open. Harry scissored his fingers apart, quickly and efficiently stretching his lover’s arse.

Merlin was gasping each time Harry’s fingers slid across his prostate, pushing himself back onto the digits inside him.

“Harry, I’m ready. Fuck me.”

Harry groaned, nodding and pulling his fingers from Merlin’s arse. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, slicking it with lube before lining himself up.

Harry Hart was by no means a small man, but they’d been together for years and Merlin was more than use to taking Harry’s cock. He moaned as Harry pushed in, only pausing for a short moment before he began to thrust.

“Fuck,” Harry growled, hands tight on Merlin’s hips. 

Merlin knew he’d have bruises tomorrow- he couldn’t wait. Harry knew damn well that Merlin loved to be marked, loved to know that he was Harry’s and only Harry’s.

“Shit, Harry, yes! Fuck me- harder!”

The mattress underneath Merlin provided just the right amount of friction on his cock and, coupled with Harry’s cock inside him shoving against his prostate on every thrust, he was coming moments later, come splattering his stomach and the bed, soaking the comforter.

It didn’t take much longer for Harry to follow him into post-orgasm bliss, shoving deep into Merlin once and holding there as he came, filling his lover up.

After coming down from his orgasm, Harry collapsed onto the bed next to Merlin, pulling the man to him.

“I’m glad you made it back safe,” Merlin murmured, hands sliding up and down the expanse of Harry’s back. “I was so scared when the feed went out.”

Harry nodded, forehead resting against Merlin’s.

“I know, my dear. I was...I was worried for a moment as well. But you know me- I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
